Perfect Partner
by Micky milky
Summary: "Teme-baka… bisa-bisanya kau merebut ciuman pertamaku." "Bukan aku yang menciummu, kau sendiri yang menciumku, lagian siapa suruh jongkok didepan tempat dudukku."... SasuXNaru, ItaXDei, KakaXIru... Yaoi... RnR please


**Title : Perfect Partner**

**Author: Micky-Milky  
Genre:Romance/ Drama/ Family**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Punya Kishimoto Sensei**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1**

Konoha High school sekolah elit yang hanya orang-orang terpilih saja yang bisa bersekolah di dalamnya, dan University Konoha, Universitas terbaik di Konohagakure. Kedua fasilitas pendidikkan ini memang yang menjadi unggulan untuk kota Konoha, bahkan ke lima Kota besar lainnya. Kedua bangunan megah yang terdapat dalam satu lokasi itu bukanlah milik Negara, tapi milik keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Kakashi, sebagai kepala sekolah dan rector yang bertugas mengatur semua yang terjadi di kedua tempat itu, dan Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik sekaligus kakak laki-laki Kakashi, bicara tentang Uchiha, jangan lupakan kedua pemuda tampan penerus Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi sang sulung yang bandelnya bukan main, dan Uchiha Sasuke sang ice prince. Walau berbeda sifat kedua Uchiha itu sangat dikagumi, Sasuke Uchiha sang pangeran Konoha Higt School, dan Itachi sang Pangeran University Konoha, upzzz jangan lupakan Uchiha Kakashi yang sangat digilai oleh guru-guru di kedua sekolah itu.  
"Aku sudah bosan mendengar tingkahmu di kelas, Itachi, bisa kah kau tak mengganggu si Namikaze lagi."

Kakashi berujar lembut pada sang keponakan, yang dinasehati sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya tak memperhatikan pria bermasker tampan yang sudah sangat meradang saat ini.

"Dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke, apa yang kau lalukan pada Namikaze bungsu? Tumben sekali kau berbuat ulah?"

Kakashi melirik sang pemuda pirang berambut acak-acakan yang merengut memandang punggung si pantat bebek, dan di sebelahnya terlihat sang pemuda yang ehem… cantik yang juga berambut pirang panjang sedang mencabik-cabik kertas di tangannya sambil melempar sumpah serapah pada sang pemuda berambut panjang di kuncir dengan sedikit bekas luka di kedua sisi hidung mancungnya.

"Kakashi-san, aku tak terima atas pelecehan yang dilakukan Itachi padaku, seenaknya saja dia meremas pantatku."

Dahi Kakashi berkedut saat melihat Namikaze sulung a.k.a Namikaze Deidara menuai protes kepada sang Sulung Uchiha. Kakashi dapat melihat Itachi berdiri dari duduknya lalu menyeringai seram, tubuhnya di balikkan dan dengan santai pemuda itu bertolak pinggang menatap Deidara.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku itu menyukaimu, kau nya saja yang selalu bertingkah acuh, aku kan jadi sangat kesal."

Alis Kakashi berkerut menandakan kalau dia sangat kesal, apa hubungannya pelecehan dengan perasaan si sulung ke Namikaze tertua itu.

"Kau… Baka… Itachi brengsek, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menyukai pria mesum sepertimu."

Teriak Deidara, dadanya naik turun, menandakan seberapa kesalnya pria berkuncir setengah itu pada sang Uchiha tertua.

"Terimakasih, aku juga mencintaimu."

Geerr…. Rasanya Deidara ingin meledakkan kepala Itachi menggunakan bom C10 (memang ada?), hingga pria menyebalkan itu bisa menghilang dari pandangannya

"Teme-baka… bisa-bisanya kau merebut ciuman pertamaku."

Upzz… kali ini sang pemuda pirang jabrik yang ikut protes akan tingkah laku Uchiha kedua, sang prince of ice itu memutar matanya malas, lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, wajahnya memandang datar kearah sang Namikaze muda.

"Bukan aku yang menciummu, kau sendiri yang menciumku, lagian siapa suruh jongkok didepan tempat dudukku."

"Yak… salahkan Shikamaru yang mendorong pantatku."

"So, masih ingin menyalahkanku?"

Naruto bungkam, dia tahu Sasuke tak bersalah, yang patut disalahkan itu si Nara teman sekelas mereka, tapi Naruto tetap tidak terima ciuman pertamanya di ambil Sasuke, padahal dia sudah memimpikan akan memberikan ciuman itu untuk Haruno Sakura, gadis taksirannya di kelas.

Kakashi memijat dahinya yang pusing, saat ini yang dia bisa hanya menonton pertengkaran UchihaNamikaze ini.

Apa sebegitu menariknya Namikaze di mata Uchiha, sampai kedua keponakannya yang tampan itu terlihat sangat kenyol di depan kedua Namikaze itu, tak seperti Uchiha pada umumnya, hah ngomong-ngomong tentang Namikaze, Kakashi jadi teringat guru matematika manis yang juga ditaksirnya, dia mendengus pelan.

"Namikaze Iruka."

Awan hitam seolah menyelimuti tubuh Kakashi begitu ingat kalau guru manis itu paman kedua Namikaze ini.

"Ini akan rumit." Lirihnya.

.

.

"Aku sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya, aku akan me…"

BRAK…

Pintu ruang Kakashi terbuka lebar, ke 5 pria manis dan tampan itu menoleh pada pintu yang menjadi korban pendobrakan brutal seorang pria berwajah aut-autan dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya, dan rambut yang di kuncir tinggi, walau aut-autan dia masih terlihat manis di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 30 tahun.

"Deidara… Naruto… kalian…"  
Deidara dan Naruto mundur selangkah demi selangkah saat melihat sang pria manis itu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, ke 3 Uchiha yang ada di sana hanya terdiam, tapi tidak dengan Kakashi, pria bermasker itu terlihat sedikit gelisah, pasalnya pria yang sangat di sukainya sekarang berada tepat didepannya, ya Namikaze Iruka.

"Buat malu saja, kenapa lagi hah…"  
sang paman meledak, Naruto menunduk takut begitu pula Deidara, mereka merasa tersudutkan, terkadang paman mereka yang sangat mereka sayang itu bisa bersifat sangat lembut dan menyenangkan, tapi terkadang bisa sangat mengerikan seperti halnya sang ibu yang bisa menjadi moster di saat tertentu.

"Gomen, Iruka-san, kurasa ada yang harus di luruskan disini."

Wajah Iruka yang sempat mengeras langsung berubah, di pandangnya sang rector/kepala sekolah bermasker yang berdiri di sampingnya itu bingung.

"Diluruskan? Ah… gomenasai Kakashi-sama, kedua keponakanku membuat ulah di sekolah."

Iruka menunduk dalam, dia merasa sangat malu akan kelakuan kedua keponakannya itu. Kakashi mengangguk dan tersenyum di balik maskernya. Dengan santai dia berjalan kearah meja kerjanya, mengambil amplop putih lalu menyerahkanya kepada Itachi.

"Sasuke dan Naruto, kurasa masalah kalian hanya sebatas ciuman kan?"  
"Ta… tapi… kakashi-san…"

Naruto hendak protes, tapi terhalang saat Iruka menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir, berharap si pirang brisik itu diam.

"Bukankah Sasuke tak sengajah menciummu, anggap saja itu awal pertemanan kalian, kulihat di kelas kalian tak saling menyapa bukan? Nah… semoga dengan adanya insiden ini kalian bisa akrab."

Kakashi bicara sok bijak, tak tahu saja dia kalau si Namikaze muda itu sudah mendumel di dalam hati. Mata Kakashi beralih ke Itachi.

"Dan kau, Itachi Uchiha… berikan surat itu kepada ayahmu, suruh dia menghadapku."

"Buat apa kau memberikanku surat segala, langsung saja ke rumah bisa kan paman, lagi pula kenapa harus bertemu di sekolah…"

"Karena ini urusan sekolah, dan jika kau kembali mengganggu Namikaze-san lagi, kupastikan kau ku scors selama seminggu. Mengerti…!"  
Itachi mengumpat kesal, pamannya memang tak bisa di ajak kompromi, pria bermasker itu memang tak pandang bulu dalam menjatuhkan hukuman, walau yang dihukum adalah anak dari kakaknya sendiri sang pemilik University Konoha, tetap saja dia akan menghukumnya jika bersalah.

"Hihihihi…" Deidara tertawa senang, akhirnya Uchiha Itachi di hukum, sesuai dengan keinginanya.

.

.

Hari ini Uchiha Fugaku terlihat sangat penat, rapat di perusahaan, dan telpon dari Kakashi beberapa menit yang lalu tentang pengaduan kenakalan kedua putranya membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Tok…

Tok…

Fugaku melirik pintu kayu ruangannya dengan pandangan malas, sebagai pemimpin perusahaan besar seperti Uchiha crop, tak mungkin dia harus melenggang saja di rumah dan membiarkan perusahaan di urus bawahanya, cukup Kakashi saja yang dia beri kepercayaan untuk mengurus sekolah dan kedua putranya jika di sekolah, tapi yang lain maaf saja, Fugaku belum bisa melepas kepercayaannya.

"Masuk!"

BRAK…

Satu tendangan sukses membuat Fugaku hampir jantungan, pintu kayu ruangannya terbuka lebar dua sosok yang sangat dia kenal terlihat memasuki pintu itu di iringi satu wanita cantik berpakaian ketat khas pekerja kantoran.

"Maaf Fugaku-sama, Itachi-sama dan Sasuke-sama ingin bertemu."

Wanita berambut merah itu terlihat gemetar berdiri di belakang kedua pemuda tampan keturunan Uchiha itu, belum lagi Itachi sang pelaku pendobrakan terlihat menyeringai memandang sekretaris ayahnya itu.

"Aku sudah melihat mereka, Tayuya, kau bisa keluar, dan jangan lupa tutup pintunya."

Wanita bernama asli Tayuya Uzumaki itu menunduk hormat lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"  
Fugaku mulai angkat bicara saat Itachi sudah mendudukan dirinya di kursi tepat di depannya berada.

"Tousan di panggil paman Kakashi untuk menghadapnya di kampus."

Fugaku menghela napas berat, kenapa Itachi di lahirkan dengan sifat yang berbeda dari sang adik dan orang-orang Uchiha yang selalu tenang, terkadang dia lupa kalau Itachi itu juga keturunan Uchiha dan anak sulungnya.

"Kau melakukan apa lagi?"

"Aku hanya meremas pantat Deidara."

Fugaku melotot, sebenarnya dia sudah diberi tahu Kakashi, hanya saja dia tak percaya kalau Uchiha akan melakukan tindakan asusila itu, tapi ternyata dugaan Fugaku meleset, untuk manusia seperti Itachi sudah di pastikan kalau hal itu bisa saja terjadi walau dia keturunan Uchiha sekalipun.

"Kau tahu bukan, itu tindakan bodoh, Uchiha tak pernah mengajarkan hal seperti itu."

Itachi merengut kesal, dia merasa Ayahnya terlalu kolot dalam hal bersenang-senang.

"Aku hanya bersenang-senang, dan menunjukkan rasa sayangku pada Deidara."

BRAK…

Emosi Fugaku sudah di ubun-ubun, pria berumur 50 tahunan itu menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan sangat keras.

"Kau ku hukum Itachi, seluruh fasilitasmu akan ku ambil, mulai dari mobil dan uang jajan."

Itachi tak bergemih, dia tetap tenang.

"Aku akan berhenti kuliah kalau begitu."

Gigi-gigi Fugaku bertemu membuat bunyi gemeretak yang mengerikan, anak sulungnya selalu seperti itu, mengancamnya dengan seenak jidat, dia tahu Itachi orangnya nekat, pemuda itu bisa saja benar-benar tak mau kuliah, hah~ kalau itu sampai terjadi dia tak tahu harus bagaimana, Itachi itu harapan satu-satunya untuk menjadi penerusnya nanti kelak, mengingat Sasuke yang masih sangat mudah untuk menerima tanggung jawab ini.

"Jadilah orang baik, Itachi… kau itu Uchiha."

Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan itu membuat Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya ingin muntah, hei tak ingatkah kau itu sudah berumur kepala dua lebih Itachi.

"Aku tak memukuli orang, tak membully, tak meminta uang pada orang lain, tak memperkosa, dan tak merampok, aku hanya menunjukkan rasa suka ku pada Deidara, jadi salahnya di mana?"

Fugaku terdiam, dia tahu walaupun Bengal dan menyebalkan, Itachi adalah anak yang baik dan Jenius serta cerdas, tapi pria tampan itu selalu keluar masuk ruang rector dikarenakan keusilannya pada Namikaze sulung itu, hanya karena Namikaze bernama Deidara itu.

"Kau itu pria, dan kudengar dari Kakashi dia itu juga pria, apa yang kau harapkan pada seseorang yang bergender sama denganmu."

"Aku menyukainya."

"Baiklah, Tousan menyerah, tapi perlu kau tahu, jika kau melakukan hal ini padanya, dia bisa saja membencimu, bukan menyukaimu kau paham."

Itachi mengangguk, Fugaku dapat melihat guratan menyesal dari anak sulung tampannya itu. Kali ini mata tajamnya menuju sang anak bungsu yang dengan santai memasang wajah datarnya kearah sang ayah.

"Tumben membuat ulah, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak merespon, dia tak mau di ceramahi seperti sang kakak, dia sudah sangat kesal dan tak mau tambah di buat kesal saat ini.

"Kau tak sedang sakit kan?"

Kepala Uchiha muda itu akhirnya mendongak menatap sang ayah yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Maksud Tousan?"

Fugaku tersenyum miring (?) tumben sekali anak bungsunya membuat ulah.

"Kau membuat ulah hari ini, tak biasanya kau seperti Itachi."

"Wajarkan, dia adikku."

Sela Itachi tak terima, Fugaku melempar death glarenya pada Itachi, dan membuat Uchiha Sulung itu bungkam.

"Itu kecelakaan, kami hanya tak sengajah berciuman."

Sasuke menunduk dalam, Fugaku terlihat Shock, sedangkan Itachi mengeluarakan evil smirk andalannya. Fugaku benar-benar tak tahu tentang kesalahan Sasuke, dia hanya mendengar dari Kakashi kalau Sasuke memang membuat ulah, tapi tak di sebutkan apa kesalahan pemuda tampan itu.

"Berciuman? Kau mencium seorang teman wanitamu?"

Itachi yang duduk manis di samping Sasuke semakin mengembangkan senyuman mautnya.

"Wanita? Otousan harus memohon 1000 kali dulu pada paman Kakashi untuk membuka masker di wajahnya (?) kalau Tousan ingin melihat Sasuke mencium seorang wanita."

"Maksudmu?"

Kali ini padangan Fugaku beralih ke anak sulungnya.

"Otoutou mencium teman prianya di depan kelas, dikarenakan insiden yang tak terduga, dan pria yang beruntung atau bisa di bilang merugi itu bernama, Namikaze Naruto, adik laki-laki Deidara, calon pacarku."

Celoteh Itachi panjang lebar, membuat pria yang mempunyai bekas luka disamping hidung mancungnya itu mendapat satu tonjokkan gratis dari sang adik.

"Nanni? Namikaze lagi?"

.

.

TBC

**A/N**

**Maaf pendek, mungkin ini ff pertama di akun ini, tp ini bukan ff pertama buatku. Ini permintaan dari seseorang, di fanficku 'Jail' di akun lamaku BlueBlackButterfly yang rekues pair trio uchiha dan trio Uzumaki, walau disini saya buat Namikaze, mungkin ad yg tau tuh ff? karena sudah lama gak nulis di Fandom anime khususnya Naruto, jd tolong di maklumi klw nama" tokohnya ada yang typo. Keripik pedas, flame, masukan, dkk di tunggu… **

**Micky-Milky ^^**


End file.
